Just one message
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Rossi gets a text message from Erin that frightens him. How will he react? Is there some sexual tension between them?


It was Saturday night. Rossi had the entire day off and did absolutely nothing except smoke a few cigars and drink half a bottle of scotch. His phone began to ring. It was a text… from Erin Strauss.

'_I just wanted to tell you that I love you before I leave. Good bye.'_

'What the fuck?' Dave said out loud.

He tried to call her but she didn't answer. After four calls and no answer. He began to worry. He grabbed his keys and drove to Erin's house. He pounded on her door and there was no answer. He looked through the window and saw her on the couch laying there with a bottle of pills on the floor. He kicked open the door.

'Erin! Erin wake up!' He was shaking her. She barely had a pulse. He dialed 911. In a matter of minutes the ambulance was there. He drove with her holding her hand. He began to cry. He already lost Carolyn he couldn't lose Erin. They arrived at the hospital. He never left her side. After a few hours she woke up. She looked over at Dave that was sleeping on the chair.

'David?'

'Erin! Are you ok?'

'No I'm still here aren't I'

'What do you mean?'

'Why didn't you let me die?'

'Because I love you too much to let you go like that.'

'Why did you do it Erin?'

'I'm just so lonely Dave. I come home every night to an empty house.'

'So you tried to kill yourself because you were lonely?'

'Yes, I know that is stupid but it's true.'

The doctor walked in.

'Hello Erin. The drugs are cleared from your system. Will you be home alone?'

'No I will be with her.'

'Great. You can be on your way.'

The doctor walked out.

'I'm staying with you Erin. I don't care if I have to stay with you every night. I will stay with you.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Erin was so happy. She had been in love with David for as long as she can remember. They made their way to Dave's house so he can get some of his things.

'It smells like scotch and cigars.'

'Yes, the famous David Rossi smell.' he smiled at her. He got his things together.

'You really had me worried Erin. I was so scared that you would be dead. Look I know we have had our ups and down. But I really do care for you.' He said as he placed his hand on her waist and brushed her cheek with his other hand.

'That means a lot David.' she smiled. He kissed her forehead and they were on their way back to her house.

'It's late we should go to sleep.'

'Yeah you're right. Will you sleep with me?'

'Of course.' He followed her into her bedroom. David went to the bathroom and when he walked back to the bedroom Erin was changing. Her back was facing him. She had nothing on except panties. She had the perfect curves. Her legs were beautiful. David was speechless. She turned around.

'DAVID!' she blushed.

'Uh...uh. I'm sorry. Don't worry I didn't see anything.'

'Good.'

They crawled into bed. Erin pushed herself against David. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach and placed her leg over his.

'Are you comfortable?' he chuckled.

'Yeah.' He placed his hand on her back, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

'Good night Erin.'

That was the first night they both slept longer than 4 hours. They woke up to the sound of Erin's alarm.

'Do we have to get up?' Erin moaned.

'Yes.' They got ready. Erin made them some coffee and headed to work.

The day went by slow. David couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved Erin and how scared he was when he thought he lost her. Erin just wanted to make love to him. But she didn't want to ruin things between them. The night had finally come and they were back at her house.

'Erin, I'm going to make dinner. Is pasta ok?'

'Yeah sure. I'm going to take a shower.'

David turned on the stove and put the water on to boil. He went inside to change, he liked to cook casually. Not with his work attire on. By the time he got back into the kitchen the water was boiling. He put the pasta in, and set the table. He decided to be a little romantic; he found two candles and placed them in the center of the table. Filled two glasses of wine. The pasta was ready just as Erin walked in the kitchen. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned around. He dropped the empty plate he was holding. He didn't even realize that it had broken. He was more focused on the fact that Erin was wearing a dark red dress that outlined her curves perfectly.

'Jesus Erin…You look beautiful.' He smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked back and picked up the broken plate, while she sat down.

'Here you go. I hope you like it.' he placed the plate in front of her and he sat down across her.

'This is delicious.'

'I'm glad you like it.' he smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

'So what's for dessert?'

'I didn't make dessert. So it's up to you.'

'I think I have some ice cream in the freezer. Is chocolate ok with you? '

'Yeah, chocolate is my favorite.' They finished their ice cream, and Erin went and put the stuff in the dishwasher. As she bent down her dress slid up revealing her thighs. David was so tempted to touch her. She stood back up and faced him.

'Have I told you that you look beautiful in that dress?'

'Yes you have.' she looked down and saw him getting hard. Before realizing what she was doing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. David placed his arms around her waist and picked her up and walked to the bedroom. She started to rip off his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

'Wait Erin are you sure about this?'

'Yeah.'

He looked in his wallet. 'Fuck I don't have a condom.'

'Menopause David.'

'Oh wow look who's the lucky guy.'

He unzipped her dress. Kissed her forehead then her neck, chest, breasts, stomach and thighs. David pulled down his pants and boxers. Erin was surprised to see how big he was. He slid into her.

'You're so tight.'

'You're so big.'

Thrust after thrust she moaned. 'Shit Dave I'm going to cum.' 'Don't stop!' She released herself. There was a tingling feeling all over her body. Soon after Rossi released inside her and fell on to the bed next to her.

'That was amazing Erin.' trying to catch his breath.

'You're amazing David.'

**thanks for reading! leave some reviews. **


End file.
